championsoftheblacksunfandomcom-20200215-history
Voss Sentinus
Profile THE LAW In Disguise, as Adeptus Arbites. GET BEHIND THE RIOT LINE! Designated Bullet Sponge. Backstory Once an Adeptus Arbite with a bad habit for getting shot over and over again, punishment has never been more familiar to one of the Emperor's loyal lawmen. A decade of "service" on a penal world was Voss's reward for taking the Judge's youngest daughter's maidenhood, and a decade of suffering he endured. The riots and escape attempts of the Imperium's worst hardened him both mentally and physically while leaving him emotionally dulled, the inmates became less and less human, simply lives for the Emperor to employ as he willed. It was this state, mixed with his enormous size and brutal oppressive nature that earned him the name "Sentinel" after the war machines of the Imperial Guard. The world of St Josemane's hold was the ninth planet in the Cadian system, used as an imperial military prison for those found too unfit or too cowardly to give their lives holding the forces of Chaos at bay, a perfect den for cultists to take residence and find allies resentful of their current oppressors. His fate was to remain at that post until he died of a stabbing, disease, or if he was lucky old age, a fate forced upon him by a vengeful Judge and a fate changed in an instant by the death of the very same Judge. As Riots grew more and more common, Voss's assignments grew more and more dangerous, first sent to quell uprisings then forced to guard his despised Judge Argen Silast as he made his patrols through the unruly cell blocks to "inspect" the inmates and keep the peace while he carried out his debaucherous acts ensuring that such uprisings wouldn't happen again... Until he took too many, too many sons, too many daughters, too many of those important to the inprisoned with nothing else to care for and nothing to lose. A riot was sparked within the lower blocks that quickly grew to critical mass, outside influence had crept its way into the prison and bolstered the inmates, where they had only clubs and shivs before now they struck out with guns, bombs, and an organized might beyond that of mere men. Personality hehe xD im gonna rape ya Character Sheet Info Home World: Feudal World (Solstice) Later Penal World (St Josemane's Hold) Background: Adeptus Arbites Role: Crusader Divination: "Humans must die so Humanity can endure." Age: 27 Gender: Male Build: Brick Shit House Height: 2.1 m Weight: 112 kg Complexion: Worn Hair: Shaved with Beard Eyes: Light Grey Quirks: Lho Addict, Shrapnel Scars on Right Arm, Protective Momentos: Iron Sword Necklace Acolyte Cell: Uniform-17 Arbite Number: 3874128765 Wounds: 14 Current: 14 Skills Athletics Awareness (+20) Common Lore: Adeptus Arbites Common Lore: Underground Dodge Interrogation (+25) Intimidate Parry +20 Scrutiny Talents & Trait Ambidexterous Deny the Witch Counter Attack Jaded Dark Sight Resistance (Fear) Shield Wall Crushing Blow Step Aside Weapon Proficiency (Shock) Weapon Proficiency (Power) Sound Constitution x1 Special Abilities The Force of the Law: The Face of the Law: An Arbitrator can re-roll any Intimidation and Interrogation test, and can substitute his Willpower bonus for his degrees of success on these tests. At Home in Armour: A feudal world character ignores the maximum Agility value imposed by any armour he is wearing. Smite the Unholy: In addition to the normal uses of Fate points a Crusader character can also spend a Fate Point to automatically pass a Fear test with a number of degrees of success equal to his Willpower bonus. In addition, whenever he inflicts a hit with a melee attack against a target with the Fear (X) trait, he inflicts (X) additional damage and counts his weapon’s penetration as being (X) higher. Equipment Custom Grip Shock Maul (The Law) Best Craftsmanship Custom Grip Riot Shield (Order) Shotgun (Justice) Common Arbite Uniform -Enforcer Light Carapace Good Photo Visor (On Helmet) Good Re-breather (On Helmet) Micro-bead Chrono "Anointed" Manacles Good Quality Excruciator Kit Monotask Auger Servo-skull (On Belt) Rogue Trader Guard Flak Cloak Consumables: 1 Dose of Stimm 91 Lho Sticks Ammo: 24 Shotgun Shells 3 Frag Grenades Corruption Points: 6 Insanity Points: 0 Category:40K Category:PC